Clark
"You should come to my house. You look thristy."-''Clark to Jason. '''Clark Robbins' is one of the protagonists, making his debut in episode 6, and last appearance in episode 7, in which he is killed. Personality and appearance Clark is a good strategist and extremely couragous, as he proves when he and Jason flee Shodd's Stormfront Division and the two gunships that came along with it. He takes it upon himself to distract the gunships, sacrificing his life in order to save Jason. Clark is your everday Nova Prospekt soldier, with yellow eyes. He is nothing special, which is both his gift and his curse. Backstory Clark, as any other Combine related character, once was employed in City 17 , where he worked at Nova Prospekt. He already became good buddies with Layne Barnesck on the job. However, as with all of the Combine soldiers who survived the destruction of City 17, he was left unemployed for most of the time. He found work at a Combine munitions factory later on, but was fired not so long after causing at least three accidents. He wasn't interested in working with the Combine any longer after that, and instead focused on fighting crime with Barnes around that time, to redeem themselves for what they did in service of the Combine. In his quest to fight crime, he inevitably came across Negatwist , one of the greatest evils on the surface of this world. He became a point of interest to Clark, and his buddy Barnes, and it wouldn't take long before he started the research on Negatwist along with his buddy. He became a true "Negatwist Expert". Not only did he commit research, he also fought Negatwist numerous times, making him an official enemy of Negatwist. The reason why Clark can show much more complex emotions and think freely is because of an error during his conversion from a human to a Combine soldier. The same error happened to Frank and Shodd. During his time at the munitions factory, Clark mainly assembled Pulse Rifles. Death After Barnes takes it upon himself to distract Shodd's Stormfront Division during the events of episode 7, Clark runs off with Jason to get him to safety at the coast, after which they are chased by two of Shodd's Gunships. He tells Jason to flee the land with a small wooden boat stranded at the coast. After forcing Jason to go to the boat, he whips out his SMG and engages the Gunships to draw their attention. He does, and they no longer have Jason in their crosshairs. But, as unfortunate as it is, Clark doesn't survive for long. Shortly after Jason reaches the boat, Clark is shot and killed by one of the Gunships as he lets out a final scream in agony, and his body is left on the beach to be found by Shodd. Whatever happened to Clark's body remains unknown, but it is likely that Shodd left it on the beach. Trivia *Clark is the first major character in the series to die. *His voice slightly differs in episode 7 from episode 6. *In the original script and storyboard, Clark had a different outfit and a less deep voice. Category:Good Guys